Different kinds of switches are suitable for different types of electronic devices or electric appliances, wherein some switches equip flexible element to define a pressing stress or a recovering flexibility, and further, the flexible element can be used as an electrical conducting media, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,910, entitled “Electrical Switch”. In this patent, the flexible element is used as the contacting element, and through pressing the flexible element, two electrical terminals in the electronic switch can be connected and conducted. Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. The conventional flexible element 9 includes a force-receiving portion 91, and a fixing portion 93, wherein the force-receiving portion 91 has two arms 92 extended therefrom to define two bending portions 94 between the force-receiving portion 91 and the fixing portion 93, so that the conventional flexible element 9 has a bent shape. Furthermore, the fixing portion 93 is fixed on one electrical terminal of the switch through two fixing openings 931 thereof, so that when pressing the force-receiving portion 91, it will move down to contact the other electrical terminal. However, the force suffered by the force-receiving portion 91 will produce a torque to apply on the bending portion 94 through the arms 92 with a length of L, such that partial stress will concentrated on the intersections of the inner edges of the bending portion and the inner edges 932 of the fixing portion. As shown in FIG. 1B, F1, F2 and F3 represent the forces suffered by each region, wherein F1>F2>F3, and F1 is far larger than F2, so that the bending portion 94 is easy to have metal fatigue or be broken owing to an exceeded force. Therefore, the stress distribution of the conventional flexible element 9 is urgent to be improved for prolonging the life time of the flexible element.